taking care of Dick
by kagome04
Summary: Random fluff story about Bruce and Dick that came to me one day. Dick comes to the manor while he is sick and it is up to Bruce and Alfred to take care of him. one shot for now. but might be continued if people like it enough and request it. Please R&R if you like daddy bats fluff!


It was the afternoon. Bruce had asked Dick to come over that morning to help him go over some files of a case he was working on. They had been working for several hours without stopping. Bruce had noticed that Dick had had a bad cough since he got there. It sounded like he was hacking up a lung every time. He hadn't said anything at first but now it was starting to wear on him and worry him. If Dick was sick why hadn't he said something when he asked him to come over?

"That cough sounds really bad Dick you should go upstairs and lay down and then go see a doctor tomorrow."

"I'm-*cough*-fine

"Sure you are" Bruce said sarcastically but decided not to push it any farther for the time being.

Dick glared at him.

They worked for a few more hours and then decided to take a break. Bruce needed some coffee to keep him going and he was hoping that he could convince Dick to stop working and go upstairs and get some rest. His coughing had increasing dramatically in frequency and he was starting to really get worried about him.

"Dick, can you hand me that file over there?"

"Sure"

When he went to turn around and hand Bruce the file the room suddenly started to spin and he got incredibly dizzy. He could feel himself falling and then as the ground rushed up to meet him everything went black.

"Dick? Dick!" Bruce screamed and rushed to his son's side.

"Alfred! Alfred! I need help!"

"Sir what-what happened?"

"I don't know he just collapsed. I think he's sick he's been coughing a lot"

"Sir he is burning up. We need to get him over to the medical table so I can examine him."

They brought him over to the table but Alfred could find no external injuries that would cause the collapse or the fever.

"Sir he must have an infection of some sort. That is the only possibility I can see. This is beyond my skills he needs a doctor."

"Alright I will call Leslie."

Leslie said that she would not be able to come over until the clinic settled down around 5 o'clock. That was 2 hours from now Bruce thought. He hoped that Dick's condition would not worsen in that time span.

Approximately two hours later Dick woke up; at first he was very confused about what had happened.

"Unnnnnnn what happened?"

"You collapsed downstairs in the Batcave and you have a high fever. Alfred suspects some sort of infection given the fever and the coughing. I called Leslie and she is on her way over.

"What? I'm fine. Why did you call Leslie?"

"Maybe you didn't hear me."

Dick rolled his eyes.

"I heard you fine but don't you think calling Leslie is a bit extreme?"

"No I don't. You have a fever which most likely means you have an infection, which means you will need to see a doctor and get antibiotics."

Dick rolled his eyes again.

"But I am FINE!"

Bruce didn't respond.

Dick sighed heavily he knew there was no fighting this.

"Here she is now. Ah Leslie how are you? Thank you so much for coming over on such short notice." He said giving her a hug.

"You are welcome. Now what seems to be the trouble?"

"Dick here collapsed earlier this afternoon. He has been coughing a lot and he has a fever."

"Hmmm…alright let me examine him."

"HI Dick"

"Hi Leslie"

"Can you sit up for me?"

"Sure"

"That's good now can you open your mouth and say Ah?"

Dick did as he was told. He sat still while Leslie examined his nose and ears as well.

"Alright Dick now I am going to listen to your lungs. I need you take a deep breath for me ok?"

Leslie placed her stethoscope on his back and Dick did as he was told. She frowned as she listened to his lungs.

"I'd say he has pneumonia in both lungs but without a chest x-ray I can't be sure."

Bruce and Dick were floored.

"WHAT?" dick screamed complete shock and dismay flooding his system.

"Pneumonia? In both lungs?" Bruce asked stunned.

"Yes, both lungs sound very junky that would explain the coughing and the fever."

"Alright what do we do?" Bruce asked regaining his composure.

"I am going to start him on an immediate course of antibiotics. I want him to take one three times a day for 10 days. I want him to take two today to jump start the process. You should be feeling better in 48 hours although it may take you a week or more to be completely back to normal."

Dick nodded. It kind of irritated him that Leslie was talking to Bruce and not talking to him. They were acting like he wasn't even there. However, he decided to let it go.

"Alright thank you Leslie I will make sure he takes them."

"Very good Bruce, call me if there are any problems or he doesn't improve."

Bruce nodded and Leslie left the room.

Bruce turned and glared at Dick. In his eyes Dick saw a mixture of concern and fury.

"Dick what the hell? Double pneumonia? Why didn't you go to a doctor? How could you not go to a doctor?"

"Look I was fine it was just a cough no big deal."

"No, Dick, it is a very big deal! Do you realize how serious this is? Any longer without treatment and you would have died! How can you not realize that? How can you not care?

"Who said I don't care? I think you are overreacting; I will take some antibiotics and be fine in a week like she said."

"That is not the point!" Bruce roared. "The point is that you neglected your health to the point where you were near death! What is wrong with you?"

"Don't exaggerate I am not 'near death' I am fine."

"No, you are not, stop saying that! Bruce bellowed. You are going to be fine now only because you saw a doctor and she is going to treat you so you will be fine eventually; but otherwise…"

Dick rolled his eyes why did Bruce always have to exaggerate things?

"Look it is no different then what you do ALL the time. You never take care of yourself or go to the doctor when you are sick. You practically kill yourself and that is ok but when I try to do it…"

"When you try to do it it is NOT OK. I know my limits and I respect them. You obviously do not and that is why we are in this situation here."

Dick just continued to roll his eyes and shake his head. Obviously there was no winning this argument, just like every argument he had with Bruce, and besides he was suddenly very tired, way too tired to keep up this fight so he just decided to cave and say whatever it took to end this.

"Look I'm sorry alright I didn't realize it was this bad. I thought I could just push through it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you or Alfred."

Bruce shook his head.

"Well you really did. Dick I almost died when you passed out like that…"

"I'm sorry Bruce."

"Why didn't you just tell me you were sick when I called and asked you to come over earlier? Or better yet why didn't you call and ask Alfred to come over and take care of you? he could have brought you some of his famous soup that he always makes or you could have come over here and-"

"Bruce I didn't want to bother any of you alright. Alfred has his hands full with you two as it is." He smirked. "And besides If I had come over and stay here you all would've gotten sick and I Didn't want that."

"You could've at least told me you were sick. You shouldn't have even driven over here in your condition."

"I know but I wanted to see you and Alfred."

"I would have had him pick you up."

"I know but it was easier this way."

Now it was Bruce's turn to roll his eyes. So stubborn he thought. Just like him. "My boy is just like me" the lyric rang out in his head before he was brought back to the present by Dick's stare.

"Whatever all I want you to do is stay in that bed and rest alright? "I mean it you are not allowed to move. You have to take another antibiotic before you go to bed and then when you wake up."

"Alright but Bruce what am I supposed to do in bed here all by myself?"

Bruce sighed; Dick was really wearing his patience.

"I will have Alfred bring in the old TV from the other room."

"Ok cool thanks."

"And there are some books on the nightstand over there. You could read a little."

"Could you bring up some movies too?"

Bruce took a deep breath and tried to control his temper and keep his composure. Dick was really irritating him.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Bruce."

"Do you need anything else?"

"Um…Some water or juice would be good. I'm parched."

"That's good you need to stay hydrated."

Dick nodded.

"And Dick?"

Dick looked up at him, willing him to continue.

"Don't ever scare me like that again ok?"

Dick nodded. "I promise." He said.


End file.
